


Love

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Luke and You share an intimate moment together.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Love

Y/N walked along a trail of daisies, gently running her fingers across them. It was mid-morning. She stopped and picked a couple. She made a flower crown and carefully hid the crown behind her back as she made her way back to base.  
As she passed Luke’s X-Wing, he called out,” Hey – what’re you hiding behind your back?”  
“Nothing,” she said as she tried to avoid him. He raised his eyebrows. Luke walked over and stopped Y/N. She held the crown tightly in her hand. Luke tried to snoop behind, but Y/N moved, so he couldn’t see. He placed his hands on her waist. Luke slowly pulled her closer. A slight blush appeared on her face. Y/N turned her head away from Luke. He placed his hand on her cheek. Y/N smiled at him. Luke leaned in and kissed her. Luke pulled away, placing his forehead on Y/N’s.   
“Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day,” he said. Y/N’s blush increased.   
“I care about you,” Luke whispered.   
“I know,” Y/N replied. She leaned back in and gave Luke another kiss. While kissing him, she placed the daisy crown on top of his head. When they finally pulled away, Luke squeezed Y/N for a few moments.  
“This is why I fell in love with you,” Luke said as he let go of Y/N. She placed a kiss on his cheek.   
“This is why I fell in love with you, your such a gentleman, and I love you, for you,” she replied. Luke took her hand a place a kiss on her hand.   
“My Lady,” Luke teased.  
“Ohh stop it,” Y/N laughed. Luke made his way back to his X-Wing. Y/N left to her quarters. As she left the hangar, she looked back. Luke looked up and stared back, he then blew a kiss. Y/N caught the kiss and sent one back. Love is beautiful isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
